date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Ariadne Foxlot
Ariadne Foxlot (アリアドネ・フォックスロット) is the Dominion ruling Chesed, Fourth Region of the Neighboring World. Summary As the Dominion of Chesed, she first appears during the Dominion meeting in Volume 3 to discuss the threat of the White Queen. She is one of the strongest fighters among the Dominions, enough for Haruka Kagarike to jokingly entrust her to take over Gevurah. According to Yuri Sagakure, Ariadne is also a strong gambler. Later, she came to Netzach along with Maya Yukishiro and Ouka Miyafuji under an invitation from Yuri Sagakure to stop Kurumi's attempt to cross to Tiphereth through a game of Texas Hold'em. Appearance When asleep, Ariadne's Astral Dress takes on the form of pajamas and a portable futon. When going out for occasions, it transforms into a light blue blouse and miniskirt to feign being a lively girl. Personality Ariadne usually looks sleepy. Her Astral Dress also supports that nature by allowing her to sleep freely and comfortably anywhere. According to Rinemu Kirari, this is just a front to hide her true nature. Date A Bullet 3 p191 Despite her sleepy exterior, most of it is just her natural poker face. Ariadne is also the type to get easily heated up when she views things getting exciting. At times, Ariadne can also be surprisingly self-conscious, refusing to use the illusory parts of her ability because of knowing that such a power is likely to breed distrust. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3, 5 Power and Abilities Unsigned Angel: |Taīn Taiyō Ni Yon Setsu|lit = Yin Yang 24 Solar Terms }} Weapon: Quicksilver strings Astral Dress: |Kaimin Reisō Sanrei Ban|lit = Sound Sleep Spirit Dress, Number 30}} Ariadne's Unsigned Angel has the ability to raise and lower temperature of target like a thermostat. Not limited to physical heat, it can also raise and lower emotion, such as making someone burn with confidence, or lowering someone's optimism. Along with this ability, she can measure the heat in someone's heart, allowing limited ability to read emotions. At full extent, it can also raise and lower other concepts, such as perceptions, allowing her to show illusions. Ariadne hides her ability because it is difficult for other people to trust someone with an ability like hers.Date A Bullet 5 pg 269 For combat, the quicksilver strings attach to Ariadne's fingertips and can be used like cutting wire or threaded into whips. *'Hitotachi Setsukaseisō:' (一太刀ひとたち・石火せっか星露せいそ) Ariadne combines the threads into one thick whip and launches a supersonic wave.Date A Bullet 5 pg 300 *'Hiō Yōei Kamikizuki:' (秘奥ひおう・揺曳ようえい・神来月かみきづき) Ariadne uses her threads to crack into a target's Sephira shard and take over control. A secret move that consumes a large amount of Reiryoku and concentration. By using this move, she was able to manipulate up to ten of the mass-produced Yui models. However, she later states that she could only keep it up for around 30 minutes. Date A Bullet 5 pg 301~302 Ariadne's Astral Dress, the Nightfall, has two modes. The mode for moving has the form of a pale blue blouse and mini skirt. Another form is Pajama mode, which her dress changes into pajamas, complete with a sleeping bag and functions to block away all minor disturbances like wind, bugs, and noise when she is sleeping.Date A Bullet 5 ○Casino Battle Royale Quotes *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “The common point shared between you and the White Queen is your indifference towards this Neighboring World. Because you don’t care, correct?” Date A Bullet 5 ○Casino Battle Royale Trivia *Aridane's Unsigned Angel references the solar term, 24 periods in traditional East Asian lunisolar calendars that matches a particular astronomical event or signifies some natural phenomenon. *Whenever measuring the level of heat in her opponent's emotions, she refers to the levels using one of the 24 solar terms. *Ariadne shares her name with the famous Cretan princess in Greek mythology. Just like how Ariadne helped Theseus navigate the labyrinth, Ariadne here attaches her strings to one of Maya's book pages to help Kurumi navigate through Yuri's mansion. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion Category:Female